


A New Tactic

by Secondprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, also shouting with actions rather than words, as Leo puts it, cornered and kissed, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biting his lip, Takumi leaned close—too close for Leo to ignore with quiet indifference—hands on the armrests on either side of Leo as he straddled his lap.  </p><p>Leokumi oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Tactic

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Fe: fates and I might have a new OTP. Trying to get the hang of these two (when I finish Conquest, I can move on to Revelation because suPPORT CONVOS). 
> 
> I'm already getting ideas for multichaps.
> 
> Using the westernized names b/c that's the version I've been playing.

One thing Takumi prided himself on was setting traps.

Normally what he hunted was wild animals—not moody Nohr princelings. 

Finding Prince Leo was easy.  He usually spent much of his time wrapped in candlelight in the library, leafing through books in an oversized armchair.  It was a small room, locked high in a tower with bookshelves that curved with the rounded walls.

Perfect, really.  One door in and an endless spiral of stairs down.  Secluded.

“No one will hear him scream,” Niles had pointed out.

Takumi grit his teeth.  Following Niles’s advice was a matter of swallowed pride.

Leo did not look up as the door creaked open.  His eyes glinted something fierce in the low light as they scanned the page.

“Reading in such dim light will hurt your eyes,” Takumi said, clicking the door shut behind him.  He was still out of breath from climbing those stairs. 

“Good, then I won’t be able to see your face anymore,” Leo muttered.  He turned a page. 

Takumi swallowed.  Why was it that Leo’s sharp tongue always got the better of him?  He took a step forward.  “You always have so much to say.”

“Says the one always shouting.”

Takumi’s face flushed.  “I’m going to try something new,” he managed.  He winced, realizing he’d almost shouted this as well.  He steadied himself against the edge of one of the bookshelves and prayed Leo could not see him shaking.

“Is it shutting the hell up and letting me read?”

“It’s shutting _you_ up,” Takumi bit back.

Leo scoffed.  “What, you going to kiss me again?  I’m already bored.”

“—You were the one moaning and begging for more!”

Leo set his book down on the table and raised an eyebrow.  “Was I?  Sounds like wishful thinking to me.”  A smirk twitched at his mouth.  He oozed cool smugness.

Takumi scoffed back, shaking his head once, his long ponytail swinging in an arc.  “And anyway--you were the one who kissed _me_ —“  He reigned his voice into something low—so quiet that Leo had to lean to hear him.  “And yes, you were moaning.  And I liked it.”

This time Leo shot red.  “Officially it never happened,” he said, too quickly.

Takumi took a step forward.  Seeing Leo flustered drew up a strange confidence in him.  “Why not?”

“Because I said so.” 

Leo grappled for his book, but Takumi swiped it from the table and tossed it over his shoulder.  It smacked against the door.

Biting his lip, Takumi leaned close—too close for Leo to ignore with quiet indifference—hands on the armrests on either side of Leo as he straddled his lap.  Leo froze, but stared back into his eyes, swallowing, throat impossibly dry. 

“Why not?” Takumi repeated. 

“This is a new tactic,” Leo managed.  His tongue felt like leather. 

“You told me to stop shouting,” Takumi said.  “So I’m asking you—quietly.”  It was his turn to smirk.

“You’re shouting with your damn actions,” Leo said.  He drew in a measured breath and swallowed again.  He would not let Takumi see him lose control. 

“Just answer the question,” Takumi said, quieter than before.  “You’ve been avoiding me since the kiss.”  Hurt flashed through his eyes, beyond the candlelight that glanced across his face.  The smirk now tucked into a frown.  “If this is a pride thing then—“

Leo bit back something between a scoff and a laugh.  “Gods no.  You’re so dense.”

Takumi did not let up his stare.

Leo sighed.  “I just don’t know how to broach the subject with my brothers and sisters.  Okay?  Satisfied?  And the last thing I want is for them to walk in on—on anything.”

Relief emptied Takumi’s lungs, and his eyes softened as his shoulders relaxed.  “Oh.  That’s all then.”  His lips grazed Leo’s as a hand found his face.  He hesitated.  Then kissed him again.  Harder.

Takumi’s touch shot electricity through Leo.  A quiet hiss strangled his protests.  “What did I just say--“ He felt his arms move—and his fingers tangle into Takumi’s hair as his eyes fluttered shut.

“No one will walk in on us here—“ Takumi breathed against his lips.  “No one will hear us here.  It’s fine—“

A moan slipped from Leo’s throat.

How good it felt to surrender.


End file.
